Beautiful Nightmare
by thewr1ter
Summary: Olivia is thrown into the crevices of hell. Will she find a way out and will she return alone.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Nightmare

Summary: Olivia is thrown into the crevices of hell. Can she find her way out and will she return alone?

Olivia is walking to her favorite bar- which happens to be two blocks away from her house. The evening is brisk, so she has on a light jacket, to go with her jeans, chestnut colored boots, and cream blouse. To the ignorant eye, one would suspect that she is rather-joyous. The light pep in her step and grin is a tale-tell sign of happiness.

But Olivia knows better.

The past week has been a living hell for her. She has had to deal with an overload of cases at work, her partner and his anger issues, boyfriend troubles, her captain up her ass, the feds in her business, and chauvinistic assholes everywhere. She is on the brink of a serious mental breakdown. That is why she asked for the next couple of days off, to relax and recuperate, to regenerate and stimulate- to just be happy god dammit.

She walks into the familiar scene of the bar- Jay Block Six. The odd name of the bar is why it peaked her interest. There is always a variety of people in there. Starting from gay to straight, black, white, Asian, young, old, weird, cool, popular, humble, and her… She didn't come here tonight looking for her original one-night-stand. She came to stand on her own for one night.

Her and the bartender there are on first name bases now.

"Hey Jasabelle could you give me something strong?" She smiled and asked the woman with long thick curly hair, and who was only a few shades darker than her.

"Ok, sure, do you want a 'forget about the day strong' or a 'I want to go into a coma when I sleep' strong?"

"I think I want something different."

"Oh" She said raising an eyebrow. "You want a 'soothe my nerves and relax strong'" Jas asked with a smile.

"You hit it right on the money."

"I know the perfect one, it's a martini!"

Olivia smiled at the young woman. Jasabelle was the daughter of the bar owner. The bar was named after her. Jas's mother was killed when she was six- she witnesses it. She never received professional help to help her grieve properly so now she recessed all of her childhood memories and can't remember them- hence Jay Block Six. She hated not remembering her mother. It made her feel guilty. Her father tried to help her but it was no use. Until he offered a new way to make memories. He opened the bar and added elements of his deceased wife into it; including her favorite colors in the designs, and discretely hidden butterflies symbolizing her new beginning. Jas returned to Olivia with a blue looking martini.

"Here you go Liv, I'm glad you are trying to relax."

"Thanks."

She turned on the barstool to watch the game. Though, she really wasn't a football fan. She didn't see her current boyfriend, Adam, walk through the door. He walked up to her; they made eye contact but didn't speak. She was still pretty pissed about the argument the two of them had yesterday, but she didn't want to dismiss him yet.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now. But I needed to apologize. I didn't mean a word I said yesterday- except when I said I love you. I was an asshole for bringing up the past. I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to end it you could. I don't want you to feel obligated to me. I just really didn't want to end on a bad note." He finished. He sat and waited patiently watching her process of what he told her.

"I accept your apology Adam. But really you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I was the one who brought that whole thing up. I took a couple days off at work so if you want to come over you can." She said with a small smile. His eyes gleamed at her invitation. "Are you sure?" "Yeah" she grinned. "So do you want to leave now?" He asked her while grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly. "We can." Adam leaned over and gave her lips a chaste kiss. "I hope you know that I missed you." He kissed her again, but with more passion. "We should probably go, people are staring." She said after breaking the kiss. "Uh, yeah." He said while trying to compose himself. "Let's go home." Olivia stood and dropped a twenty by her drink knowing that her drink was at tops ten dollars. They both went home to cuddle.

* * *

_I know this is short but I needed a starting point before I do the second chapter because without this that chapter wouldn't make sense, but please take the time to review_.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Nightmare

Turns out they did more than cuddle when they went home (Of course smut!)

"Ahh, Fuck!" screamed Olivia. After the cab ride home, Olivia basically jumped Adam as he walked into her apartment. The two frantically shed clothes while trying to make it to the bedroom when they were still attached by the lips. Now Adam lay on top of Olivia pummeling in and out of her. Her legs out stretched over his shoulders. "Shit Liv!" he said while moving a little faster. "Fuck, FUCK, I'm... I'm going to… FUCK ADAM I LOVE YOU!" With that Olivia came hard. Adam was struggling not to come yet with her vice grip around him pulsating. He waited for her to come down from her high before her started to slowly thrust his thick shaft again. "Liv I love you too." He said and started moving faster. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. After a few more thrusts he came and she moaned at the feeling of him inside her. He rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him.

"I'm glad I'm not going to work tomorrow. I don't think I will be able to walk straight." She said with a laugh.

"Adam I'm sorry about the partner thing. I shouldn't have over reacted, by you asking me about meeting my co-workers. I think it's about time anyway. You deserve to see the people who make working in that unit bearable. You know that-" she was interrupted by someone pounding on her door.

"What the hell?" she said and reached over to see if anyone from work called her. Adam did the same thing. The pounding started again.

"I'll go see who it is, you stay in here." He said. He reached into for his gym shorts and his gun. He stalked towards the door with his gun at his waist. He went to the door with only flannel pajama pants on. He looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone. He slowly opened the door. Then this _person _stepped into view. He looked pretty surprised to see Adam at the door.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, since you have come banging on the door at one o'clock in the morning." Adam responded.

"Adam who is it?" Olivia called from the back. She got up and started walking down the hallway. The man at the door seemed fazed by the voice in the apartment. The hand that held the gun was still behind the door, he snapped his fingers of his other hand to get his attention.

"Hey, I said who are you?" Adam was getting agitated with this guy. Olivia was right behind him now.

"Who was at the-" she stopped dead in her tracks and made eye contact with the man at the door.

"Hey Liv." He said. Then he flashed that recognizable shit-eating grin.

"Elliot fucking Stabler." She stated out of surprise. She literately just had an argument about this man. Now he turns up at her home, out of the blue, at one o'clock in the morning like everything is alright.

"You're Elliot Stabler?" Adam asked. He clenched his fist. He was filling was rage knowing that this man tore Olivia's heart to pieces. He left her, ignored her, made her feel irrelevant after she spent 12 fucking years of her life with him. He didn't even have the decency to consider than she could have possibly moved on. He still thought that she would be sitting at home, alone, feening over him. He was about to tell him to fuck off, then he look at Liv. She looked shell shocked, like she couldn't believe it. He turned towards her and said.

"Do you want to talk to him?" his voice portrayed only an ounce of irritation, not wanting to upset her.

"What? Uh, yeah just a minute. He won't be coming in." she said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Ok well I'll be watching TV call if you need me." He shot a glance at Elliot, turned and left for the living room.

Olivia stood watching him, trying to figure out what made him come here after all of this time. After she struggled to cope without him, after she went to hell and back, after her life becomes better and better, now he decides to show up.

"What do you want?" she crossed her arms over her chest and asked coldly.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk, but beef biscuit answered the door." Olivia barely maintained her composure after he said beef biscuit. 'Beef biscuit? Only Stabler would say some shit like that'

"We are talking now, so what do you want; a one o'clock in the morning?" She watched him lower his head. Little did she know that his eyes were roaming her body, taking in her appearance. She had on Adam's oversized NYPD shirt and a pair of shorts you couldn't see. She was slightly flushed and had mussed hair. Her lips were still swollen from her and Adam's intense make out session.

"You know Stabler, you are really testing my patience. First it has been almost four years since you disappeared from my life, you never called, never answered my messages nothing, and now you show up fucking uninvited at fucking one o'clock in the morning, and you can't even tell me why you are here!" By this point she was yelling at him. He still didn't answer. "You know what? Don't come back until you get your shit together. Okay? Bye." She slammed the door in his face.

She leaned on the door and slid down trying hard not to cry. Moments later Adam walked up to her. He didn't ask any questions, he didn't say anything. He sat down on the floor with her, and pulled her into his arms as she cried.

* * *

I'm sorry if this story seems shorter than my previous ones. But I'm trying to let it have multiple chapters. So im not going to squeeze everything into one chapter.

Let me know how you feel, or what you think of the story. Or if you want something to happen or whatever…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beautiful Nightmare

Olivia had cried herself to sleep, after she slammed the door on her 'visitor'. Elliot reentering her life had rehashed all of her old emotions. Lucky for her, Adam was understandable. He carried her to her room, and put her under the covers. It was only going to be a few hours until dawn.

***SVU***

"I think I need to kiss the chef again." Adam said with a wide grin on his face. Olivia giggled.

"Was my cooking that good?" She took another bite of her pancakes. "Yes it was. I also think that my human taste tester needs a few kisses for his hard work." She leaned over the breakfast table and gave him a few chaste kisses.

"You know, I'm glad we talked about last night Liv." He stated.

"I am too, since I like to cook to vent, that was a really good choice." She ended with a chuckle. "So what are we going-" She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Benson" she answered.

"Liv, it's Fin. There's someone that needs to see you."

"Well, who is it?"

"I think it would be better for you to see in person."

"Okay, well I will see you within the next 15 to 20 minutes."

"Alright bye."

Olivia slowly lowered her phone onto the counter. She was racking her brain trying to figure out who was coming to see her.

"Babe who was that?" Adam questioned.

"It was Fin. He said that someone was at the precinct for me. I'm guessing it is kinda important for him to call me on my off day."

"Okay, you can go on ahead and get ready. I will clean the kitchen."

"Okay." She walked back into her bed room. She went into her closet and let her eyes roam over all of the clothing. She ended up wearing dark blue jeans, a pink blouse, a cream cropped leather jacket, and her cream boots.

*****SVU*****

Olivia impatiently tapped her foot while she was on the elevator that goes up to the SVU bullpen. Her mind had been racing a thousand miles per hour since she got the call from Fin. A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened and she practically sprinted down the hallway. When she got to the bullpen, the only people she saw were Nick and Amanda.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he stood up.

"Fin called me; do you know where he is?"

"He and Cragen walked back to interrogation with some man."

"Okay thanks." She speedily walked into the direction of the interrogation rooms. Nick and Amanda both shared a confused gaze.

Olivia saw her captain standing outside one of the rooms looking in on whoever was inside.

"Hey cap, who was here to see me?" She asked while walking towards him. He turned the dial so she wouldn't hear what was being said in the room. He didn't respond because he wasn't sure of what to say. All he did was point to the one way mirror. She slowly walked over, unsure if she really wanted to know who was in the room, by the way her captain was acting. When she finally saw who was in the room it wasn't surprise she was feeling, it was sheer anger. She took slow even breaths to calm down and she clenched her fist. 'First it's my house now it my job, what the fuck does he want?' she mumbled under her breath. She ignored Cragen as he was trying to see where her head was. Olivia walked right into the room.

"Hey Liv, you made it, you look good." Elliot said while raking his eyes over her.

"Fin could you give us a minute." She asked coldly without taking her eyes off of Elliot. Fin looked at her and saw her glare. He stood and walked towards her.

"If anything happens Liv, I got you." He whispered in her ear knowing that at any moment she could snap Stabler's neck. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. And with that he left out of the room and closed the door. She walked towards the table and pulled the chair back and sat down. Elliot still had a grin on his face. 'If he keeps it up I'll wipe that smug ass grin off his face' she thought.

"So Liv, how have you been?" He asked smiling even wider.

"Why are you here? Again." Fin and Cragen shared a confused glance as they watched from outside the interrogation room.

"I'm here to see you, of course."

"Stabler I'm about 2.5 seconds away from breaking you neck, I need you to stop BULLSHITTING and tell me what the FUCK you want, because if it wasn't clear at one o'clock in the damn morning, I told you not to come back!" She slammed her hand on the table. Liv was slowly loosing grip on her anger.

"Actually you said don't come back until I get my shit together. But in all sincerity I really came back because I miss you Liv. I want our friendship to be better than before. I want us to be in sync again. So what do you say?" He reached over for her hand. She snatched them back to avoid him holding them.

"I say that I think that you are a narcissistic asshole, you are wasting my time when there are better things to do in life." With that she stood from her chair, so did Elliot. When she tried to walk away he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? What about us, what about our relationship? How could you forget something like that?" He asked his grip getting tighter on her arm.

"What do you mean 'what about us' what do you mean by 'relationship'? 'Us' was gone four years ago. Our 'friendship' ended when you wouldn't return my calls, when you wouldn't respond to my text and I know if you don't let go of my arm, I will cut off your balls and put them in your pocket." She sneered and snatched her arm out of his grasp.

She stormed out of the room with Elliot not too far behind her.

* * *

Thank you all for reading

I have already started on my next chapter, it should be up soon.

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**_Plus- I'm taking requests for one shots. On anything, any ship, any genre. Just let me know._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beautiful Nightmare

She stormed out of the room intending on going back home to Adam, but Elliot was being persistent. He followed her all the way to the bullpen telling her how much the partnership meant for him. Not for her, but for him. He even brought up 'He was the longest relationship she's had with a man' card. He was starting to get desperate. Still, Olivia being the bigger person didn't respond to any of his antics.

She realized that she didn't have her phone on her, so she went to her desk. She rummaged through it in search of it. Elliot was still trying to convince her with foolishness. It was messing up her concentration. She stood straight up about to confront him about him being annoying, when he grabbed her forearms and pulled her towards him into an unwanted kiss. It seemed as he tried to eat her face. She tried to pull away as soon as his lips touched her.

When she did break free, she pulled her arm back and slapped him. I'm not talking about a 'middle school cat fight' slap, but a 'UFC I'm going to try to break your face' slap- it even sounded off. His head literately snapped to the side and the whole left side of his face was fire red. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see who got the shit slapped out of them.

Elliot stood shocked at what happened, he brought his fingertips to the side of his face and winced when he accidentally pressed too hard. Olivia, satisfied with his reaction, turned to walk out of the station when she stopped dead in her tracks. Adam stood at the entrance of the bullpen. His neck and face were flushed red and he was clenching his fists. He wasn't looking at Olivia though. His eyes saw red for Elliot and Elliot only.

Olivia slowly walked towards him. Trying not to startle him, so he won't snap. When she reached him she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She softly touched his arm to get his attention.

"Hey honey, why are you here?" she asked softly. He slowly turned his head to look at her. Then his greenish haze eyes met her deep mocha colored orbs.

"You left your phone, I thought that I would bring it to you. I'm glad I did." He looked at Elliot again.

"Look Adam why don't we head home, maybe even go out to dinner later." She tried to convince. He didn't seem to hear her. She really didn't want her boyfriend, the man she loved, to go to jail for attempted murder. So she got his attention another way.

She stepped directly in his view- even though he was a couple inches taller than her. Reached up her hand and lightly caressed the side of his face. She wrapped the other one on the nape of his neck, and pulled him down to her. The first kiss was a light peck. Then she went in for another more passionate one. Adam lightly nipped on her bottom lip, and rested his hands on her lips.

Elliot finally looked over and saw the two kissing.

"Oh so now any muscle head on steroids can suck your face off, but I get hit when I try to kiss you." Adam's whole body stiffened. Before Olivia could respond or do anything, Adam was face to face with Elliot.

"So what are you saying?" Adam sneered.

"I'm saying she is a good for nothing whore who sleeps with anything that has legs and-" his sentence was interrupted by Adam's fist connecting with his jaw. Elliot tried to hit back but Adam dodged. He grabbed onto Elliot's shirt and threw him across Olivia's desk, where he rolled onto the floor. After Elliot hit the floor is when he finally heard Liv calling his name. He turned and saw her with tears streaming down her face. He basically raced to her side.

"Liv honey, don't cry." He whispered while wiped the tears off of her face. He kissed each side, where the tears once were. He whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "How about we leave? Is that alright?" Liv nodded her head slightly. They turned and walked out with her head on his chest and his arms around her shoulders.

***SVU***

"_She refuses to lay with me but would lay with dogs if they came up to her. I'll show that self-righteous bitch who to play with. How could she be so beautiful but refuses to be with someone of equal beauty such as myself? Look at her, I bet I could make her scream louder than that. I would love to just get a taste of her." He seethed. He looked once through his binoculars once more before taking out his rock hard erection, and slowly massaging it. "Where is she going?" he asked himself as he watched her disappear. Then he started to see her head bob. _

_Up and Down_

_Up and Down_

_Up and down_

"_This bitch is sucking him off." He laughed as he realized what she was doing. He started to move his hand faster._

***SVU***

"Ahh fuck Liv!" Adam growled then he looked down at her, she was looking at him dead in the eyes. "Damn!" He said throwing his head back. She simple giggled which sent vibrations through his groin; it caused him to moan again. She took him out of her mouth with an added pop. She licked the underside of his hard shaft then circled the tip with her tongue. She licked down to his balls and started to lightly suck on them while she pumped him with her hand. Satisfied with all of his groans, growls, and pleads. She put him back in the mouth and relaxed her throat to where he hit the back of it. "Shit Liv, I'm about to come." She moved her head faster and added more suction. Adam gripped her hair and lightly tugged to get her to come up, but she didn't budge. Her head bobbed a few more times then, he involuntarily thrust into her mouth as he came hard.

'_Shit' his hand moved so fast it seemed a blur, and then he came in his hand sending his seeds flying everywhere. He looked through the binoculars and saw Olivia wiping off her face._

"_That's the only make up she will ever need." He huffed, and grabbed a napkin and cleaned himself up._

THANK FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Just in case anyone wants to know what Adam looks like without his shirt. Which is what Elliot originally saw. The link is in my bio..


End file.
